Generic Orange Dinosaur
Generic Orange Dinosaur 'follows the adventures of an orange raptor off on a prehistoric adventure. Plot The nameless Generic Orange Dinosaur begins his adventure at the edge of a forest, where he encounters an enormous MegaPigoSaur. Attempts to attack it end miserably, and eventually G.O.D escapes the confrontation with severely depleted Life-Essence Lamps, a map drawn by some annoying humans, and a gunbasket (for storing guns.) G.O.D then tries to head back to his home village to complete some quests from his raptor friends, but the bridge is out so at the suggestion of a fish he heads to the Forest of Mystery to find the Wizard to ask for help. On his way he meets a very stupid Octoceratops, who he hypnotises with a yo-yo to get cheap black market goods. Meanwhile, General Oswald Duck is very disconcerted to find that the Megapigosaurs the kingdom supposedly banished have returned causing havoc, and the Queen is nowhere to be found. His only hope is a Wizard's Orb which somehow gets in contact with the Wizard who banished the Megapigosaurs in the first place. Much time is wasted while General Oswald Duck figures out how to activate it. Meanwhile, G.O.D (the dinosaur) searches for the Wizard's house in the Forest of Mystery, and comes across a King Funestosaur. To avoid being eaten, he stakes out on top of the Funestosaur's foot for a month or so, unable to run away or risk being spotted. After butt-pounding the Funestosaur's foot, G.O.D is shaken around, loads a save which happened right before death, reloads to being inside the Funestosaur's mouth, and is spat out at the expense of most of his Life-Essence Lamps. Suddenly, the Wizard's orb in his inventory triggers along with his depelted Bloodlust Gauge and sends him into some sort of Rage Mode, where he brutally tortures the Funestosaur before killing him with a bullet to the brain. After a night's sleep and waking up with no recollection beyond being in the Funestosaur's mouth, G.O.D reaches the wizard's house, shortly followed by General Oswald Duck. The two start explaining their respective problems at the same time, annoying the Wizard into summoning a bunch of zombies outside the house. Now G.O.D and G.O.D have partied up to go and retrieve all of the lost Wizard Orbs to banish the Megapigosaurs once and for all, starting with one that the black-market Octoceratops had. Attempts to recruit the abysmally unintelligent beast are unsuccessful, and the party heads into a dungeon on a hill. Characters *'Generic Orange Dinosaur The protagonist who the adventures is named after. He frequently wakes up by the corpse of some animal, having no idea what happened. *'Megapigosaur' A enormous pig-like creature so huge it showed up on the map. After centuries of banishment, they have returned to claim the Wizard Orbs which imprisoned them in the first place. *'Unfortunate Fish' A helpful fish that offered Generic Orange Dinosaur some SlimJims and suggested he visit the Wizard. G.O.D killed him to keep his bloodlust gauge in check. *'Octoceratops' An exceptionally stupid animal, it's a wonder they survived until the Metacarcacious period. One of them offered to trade G.O.D some black market goods. *'General Oswald Duck' An often panicking duck, second-in-command of the Queen's army. He joined Generic Orange Dinosaur's party once the Wizard ordered them to go locate all the Wizard Orbs. *'The Wizard' A turtle dinosaur who first banished the Megapigosaurs, he has a staff for whacking idiots on the nose. It appears he can summon zombies. Tropes * Color By Technicolor * You Know, For Kids! - Despite the video-game-style play, Funestosaur has his foot slashed off, eyeball ripped out, disemboweled with his own ripped off arm, and then has a gunshot to the head. *You Are Now This Guy - Switching between G.O.D and... uh... G.O.D. Also sometimes cuts to supporting characters. Category:Adventures Category:kzager20 Adventures Category:MSPAFA Award Nominees Category:Gamelike